Promises
by Kitsune Curoryu
Summary: Roxas keeps having these weird dreams about him and some man named Axel. But are they really dreams? Or are they long-lost memories? What will happen when the man from his dreams comes to find him? Please R&R! Akuroku, yaoi.
1. Decision

Okay, this was my first yaoi fanfiction. Please R&R! Thank you! Oh, Happy Akuroku day, everyone!

Warnings: OOCness, yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters associated with them.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Decision**

I walked down a street in The World that Never Was, my black Organization XIII cloak billowing behind me. Once I had found out the truth about my existence, I had left, determined to see who this 'Sora' was and what my other half was like. I didn't care what the Organization decided about my leaving; I was going no matter what. But...why did I have this dull ache in my chest when I thought about leaving a certain red-haired pyromaniac?

I heard footsteps echoing behind me. I turned, slowly, only to find my self gazing straight into the cloaked chest of my best friend, Axel. The breath caught in my throat and I stumbled backwards, falling to the ground and hitting my head on a cobblestone. Grimacing, I rubbed my head, spots swimming before my closed eyes. Axel kneeled beside me, his emerald eyes filled with guilt and concern.

"Roxas, are you okay? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." he asked, worriedly.

I nodded, my stomach contracting with nausea. "Y-yeah...I'm fine." I replied.

Axel held out a gloved hand to me. Blushing slightly, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. My friend steadied me as I wobbled slightly. I shook my head, clearing it of vertigo. Axel looked at me in concern.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your face is all red." he commented.

"I-I'm fine, Axel." I stammered. The truth was, my thoughts and emotions had been so confusing and muddled up lately that I had no idea exactly _how_ I felt and thought about Axel. I looked up at the pyro curiously. "So why did you come all the way here just to find me? Are you stalking me?"

Axel shrugged. "Maybe...you left, so I came looking for you. Where are you going?"

"Twilight Town. I really want to meet Sora. I bet if I do-"

"Your mind's made up?"

I sighed. "Why did the Keyblade choose _me_? I have to know."

"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

I turned back around. "No one would miss me." I said quietly.

"That's not true!" Axel exclaimed. Then, quieter, he added. "I would."

I looked back at my friend. "Axel..."

His green eyes stared at the cobblestone. "Just...just be careful, okay?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Look, I'm sorry, but I have to do this." I began to walk down the street again when a hand enclosed my wrist. Axel spun me around into his arms, his head resting on mine.

"Don't forget about me."

"I...I won't Axel, I pro-"

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep_

Groaning, I shut off my alarm clock and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. _That dream again...what's wrong with me?_

I got out of bed and got ready for the day. It was a bright

Saturday morning; my friends and I were going to go to the beach today. So, in preparation for the surf and the sand, I dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. Just as I was putting my cell phone into my pocket, it vibrated. I opened it up to find a text message from Hayner, my best friend.

Rox, get ur lazy butt up and ready 4 the beach!

Grinning, I sent a sarcastic reply back and walked out my door. I quickly walked the mile-and-a-half to the train station. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were standing by the entrance. Hayner looked ticked and Pence and Olette were discussing something. Hayner was the only one who didn't smile when I walked up.

"Well, it's about time you got here, slowpoke!" Olette said playfully.

I smiled in response. Beckoning her over, I leaned in close. "What's up with Hayner?"

Olette sighed. "Oh, he's mad because he lost an argument with Seifer, and then a fight over who won the argument. Something like that."

"Oh," I walked over to Hayner. "C'mon, cheer up. Are we going to the beach or not?"

Hayner studied me for a second, then broke into a broad grin. "Yup, we sure are!"

So there you have it! Please review! Tell me if there's anything I need to change or fix or improve, etc. I will put the next chapter up once I get at least 1 review. Only one. It's not asking for much, so come on people! Anyways, I hope you like it! Happy Akuroku Day!

Kitsune Curoryu


	2. Distrust

Chapter 2, as per request. This one took pretty long, but not as long as Chapter 3 is taking me... R&R, please and thank you! Enjoy!

Warnings: OOCness, yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Distrust**

"I won't Axel, I promise."

My friend's arms tightened around my waist. "Roxas...I..."

I looked up, my brilliant blue eyes gazing into Axel's vivid green ones, concerned. "What is it, Axel?" I asked quietly.

Axel blushed. "Well...Roxas...I-I think...no I _know_...I-I love you. I-I don't want Xemnas to come after you...I don't want to lose you." he whispered.

I blushed as well, not sure whether to be mad, or happy, or sad, or maybe even all three. Finally, it clicked. "A-Axel...I-I...I love you, too. But, I have to go. I'm sorry."

I gave my friend a squeeze before turning to continue walking. But, before I even walked a step, I was in Axel's arms once more and he was kissing me gently, desperately on the lips. I reluctantly but firmly pushed the skinny red-head away. Turning away from him, I tried to hide the tears that had formed in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Axel. Later, when I come back, we can be together. I pro-"

* * *

"Roxas? Roxas, wake up, we're there!"

I opened my eyes blearily. "Wha...?"

Hayner stood above me, his foot tapping angrily. "Roxas, get up! You fell asleep. We're at our stop."

"O-oh...Alright, let's go!" I replied cheerfully, jumping up.

* * *

"Ah, this is the life." Pence sighed, leaning back.

"Yep, it sure is." Olette agreed.

"Sittin' back, watchin' the sunset and hanging out with your best friends." said Hayner blissfully.

"Don't forget the sea salt ice cream!" Pence exclaimed, holding his up like a torch.

Hayner laughed. "And, of course, eating sea salt ice cream."

Olette looked at me. "What's the matter, Roxas? You're awfully quiet today. Something up?"

I smiled at her. "Nothing but the sky."

Actually, something _had_ been on my mind all day, and it's been nagging at me. The dreams. The one last night was usual, but the one on the train had been...different, almost as if it was continuing the previous one. I'd never had it before. I gazed at the sunset once more as I pondered these thoughts.

Once the sun had nearly completely set, we all rode the train back to town. I said goodbye to my friends and started making my way back home. I wanted to get there before it became too dark; I hated the dark. You never knew what could be lurking in the deep shadows.

Then I heard it, a noise so faint that I almost mistook it for the wind. But, no, there it was again: the rustle of cloth against stone, the pad of a soft footstep. Inwardly trembling, I turned around, looking in all directions.

"W-who's there?" I called, attempting to mask my fear.

"Roxas..." came a voice.

I backed up a few steps. "Who are you? H-how do you know my name?"

"Roxas..." came the voice again. Why did it sound so familiar? "Don't you remember me?"

_A vision of a red-head kissing me; me hugging him, promising never to forget him. Then me, walking away, promising to come back; a pair of dazzling emerald eyes filled with unshed tears as I left their view. _

Gasping, I stumbled back, my hands scrabbling for the wall. Whoever this was, they sounded just like the mysterious red-head. Along with that, just hearing their voice caused me to have a flash of...a memory? A dream? Whatever it was, it caused something inside of me to awaken and stir.

"Roxas, please tell me you didn't break another promise." the voice said sadly. The figure stepped out of the shadowy alleyway. It was the man from my dreams: Axel.

"A-Axel?" I stammered.

The man's eyes lit up. "You mean, you remember?"

"I-I think so..."

Axel ran up to me and wrapped his around me in a hug, lifting me up into the sir. "I'm so happy! It's been over two years since I saw you and you're still as cute as ever!"

I hung there for a second, dazed, before the last wheel clicked into place in my head. Those visions were not dreams, they were memories. Axel _had_ been my best friend. He was in love with me, and I was in love with him.

I wrapped my arms around my lover, tears filling my eyes. "Axel...I'm sorry..." I whispered, my voice thick.

Axel's shoulders were shaking. I realized he was laughing, yet I could feel his tears soak into my shirt. He pulled away from me, his face split with a wide grin. "What in the worlds are you apologizing for?" he laughed.

I smiled, elated by his happiness. "I...I forgot you. I promised never to forget you and I broke that promise."

Axel chuckled, the sad look in his eyes replaced by Mirth. "That's not the only promise you broke, silly." The blank look I gave him only made him laugh more. "You promised you'd come back. Instead, I had to come find you."

I blushed, thoroughly angry at myself. How could I forget Axel? Why didn't I go back to him? Then, I remembered something. I looked at Axel, gazing intently into his eyes.

"I remember one promise that I won't break."

I stood on my tiptoes so that I could reach Axel's head. Linking my arms around his neck, I pulled myself up so that I could kiss him. Though he was startled, his lips were warm and inviting. Axel started t put his arms around me, but sighed, pulling me away from him instead, a pained look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. It's just...I can't take being jerked around like this." Axel explained, tears filling his eyes. "You've...You've broken too many promises."

I looked at my best friend desperately. "But...we can still be friends, right?"

Axel shook his head. "We were friends without feelings, we were lovers without hearts, and now...now we must be beings without being together..." the red-head turned and started walking away down the dark street.

Crying out, I lunged after him, only to fall flat on my face. Axel turned and looked at me, his face impassive.

"That's two more promises, Roxas. Goodbye, old friend."

Sobbing, I curled up into a ball as Axel walked away from me, never to be seen again.

* * *

:sob: That was one of the hardest scenes for me to write, I cry every time I read it... Sorry for all of the line breaks, there was a lot of time shifts in this chapter... Please review! Thank you!

Kitsune Curoryu


	3. Despair

Finally, the long-awaited chapter 3 of Promises! I must warn you guys that this will be the last update for a while because I am currently writing chapter 4 and it's going by really slow in my mind...sorry! But, if you wish to read more about the story, you must be patient! Anyways, enjoy!

Warnings: OOCness, some swearing,

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters associated with it.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Despair **

I stumbled into my bedroom window, praying that my parents were asleep. But, as I started to get under the covers, my room was filled with light. My mom stood next to my door, her hand still resting on the light switch. She looked angry. I sat up blearily, wanting nothing more than to forget about tonight and go to sleep.

"Where were you?" my mom asked coldly.

"Nowhere." Damn it, my voice was still thick.

"Why didn't you get home on time?"

"I was lost." I croaked. Crap, I could feel my tears building up. I quickly wiped them away so that my mom wouldn't see, but it was too late. Her eyes softened as she walked over and put her arms around me. That was all it took for me to break down.

She held me for a few minutes, rubbing my back and making soft shushing noises until I finally calmed down. Then, she held me at arm's length and studied me carefully.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, honey. Just be sure to get some rest, okay?" my mother patted me on the back before leaving the room, turning the light off on her way out.

I crawled under my covers, not even caring to take my clothes off. As the tears started to come again, I curled up and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I huffed as I ran through the base on The World the Never Was. _Damn it, where is he?_ I thought as I twisted through hallways and tore through intersections. I ignored people I passed by, they already knew where I was going, who I was looking for.

"Where is he?" I muttered, turning another corner.

There he was, huddled against a wall, his head in his hands. Demyx sat beside him; they seemed to be talking.

"C'mon Axel, cheer up! It's not like he was your lover or anything." the mullet boy was saying, pulling on Axel's sleeve.

Axel flinched, but didn't otherwise move.

I walked up carefully. "Axel...?" I started.

My friend's head jerked up at the sound of his name. "What do you want?" he growled when he saw it was me.

I winced. Okay, so this _wasn't_ going to be easy.

"Listen...I...I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was stupid and completely...well, stupid."

Earlier, I had said something that caused Axel to feel upset like this. I had told him that I hated him and wished that we'd never become friends, all because he had told me that everyone else in the Organization was against me. The only reason that I had yelled at him was because I had been...scared by his words. I wouldn't blame him for hating me right now.

Axel glared at me, his gaze intensified by his fire-red hair and dazzling green eyes. "Yeah, it _was_ stupid."

I refrained from flinching. "Axel...I could _never_ hate you; you're my _best friend!_" I explained. "I honestly am really extremely truly sorry for saying otherwise. We'll _always_ be friends."

The pyromaniac scrutinized me. "Always?"

"Always. I pro-"

* * *

I awoke, panting and drenched in sweat. Another dream, another promise. What in the world was wrong with me? I wonder...maybe someone had messed with my memories, erased them. If that was the case, then I would have to find this person and give them a piece of my mind! First, I had forgotten my best-friend-turned-lover and now I keep forgetting the promises I made to him!

I sprang out of bed. Alright, if someone was messing with my head, I had to find them. I opened my window and jumped out, landing neatly on my feet. Then I started walking down the street. I may not know where I was going, but it wouldn't do me any good sitting at my house.

Something pulled me towards the old mansion. There's a rumor that a ghost lives there. But, if a ghost was messing with my memories, there was _no_ way I'd stay back! I'm gonna give it a piece of my mind, whether it's a ghost, human, or even a vampire! Heck, it could be a werewolf for all I cared, but I was going to find what it was and force it to stop.

The gate to the mansion creaked as I carefully pushed it open. Man, this place was spookier than a graveyard at night. Enemies lurked behind every broken and crumbling column; demons slinked about in the shadows. I shivered as the wind howled through the trees, causing them to groan as if in pain. It only got creepier as I got closer to the mansion itself.

"Hello?" I whispered as I stepped into the building. "Is anyone here?"

Despite the silence, I thought I heard something. It seemed to be coming from down the stairs. I know, right now you're saying "Don't go down the stairs!" but people _always_ go down the stairs. So, you guessed, I walked down the stairs into the darkness. It just so happens that it led to a room full of computers and technology.

"Hello?" I called again. This time, I got an answer.

"Roxas..." a deep voice said. Then, all went black.

* * *

I marched through the streets of Twilight Town. Angrily cursing under my breath, I turned a corner and leaned against a wall.

"Roxas, I don't want to end it either, but I can't take it. It was...for your own good." I whispered.

I thought about the recent events, as well as those of the past two years. Roxas' departure, my constant search for him, our reunion, the...separation. I felt something warm on my cheek. Reaching a finger up, I was surprised when it came back wet. I started sobbing as the realization came to me: those were tears. The tears kept coming as I slid down the wall into a sitting position.

"Roxas, I'm sorry. I still love you but...that's why I had to leave." I wept quietly. "Please, forgive me..."

"Oh, how touching." sneered a voice from nearby.

I jumped up, quickly wiping the tears from my eyes. "Wh-who's there?!"

"Why Axel, who else would it be?" Out of the shadows stepped Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer and number VI in Organization XIII.

"Zexion..." I growled. "I am going to murder you..." Taking a step forward, I felt fire dance around my fingers.

The young teenager smirked. "Traitor."

"No, you're the traitor. I'm trying to bring Roxas back and you won't let me!" I yelled.

"Now, now, Axel, you really should watch your temper..." Zexion chanted. "And while you're at it, be sure to remember not to speak to Roxas. You know what'll happen if you do." he waved. "Farewell, Axel." then he was gone.

I roared in anger and punched the wall, hearing more than one crack in response. Wincing at my broken hand, I walked away, leaving a cracked brick wall behind me. I was off to find Roxas.

* * *

Yay! Axel's mad... What did Zexion mean "You know what will happen?" Personally, I don't really know myself, not yet. Like I said, this will be the last update for w hile, so please be patient with me! Also, with school starting up soon, I'm going to be really busy...grrrrr... Anyways, please review!

Kitsune Curoryu


	4. Determination

Okay, okay, I'm sorry! It took me forever to get the time to write, and even when I found the time, I couldn't get past a little writer's block.... I'm sorry! I went through and layed out the entire plot of the story so that I knew where I was coming from and where I was going.... So, my conclusion is that this story will only have five chapters...and a possible epilogue. The plot is working right into it, and it's going to be a short story, but it's the only way I can make it work. Again, I'm sorry! But, I'm in the progress of working on the fifth and final chapter. I'm almost positive that it will not take me five months to update this time!

Warnings: Yaoi, OOCness, swearing.....stuff like that.

Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, it would not be rated 10 and up. D

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Determination**

I was just sitting in the lounge of Castle Oblivion when Marluxia's voice came over the communicator on my wrist.

"Roxas, I wish to see you in my office. Axel needs your help." he said. "It seems he's gotten himself into some...trouble."

"Yes sir." I jumped off of the couch and started out the door. Within a few minutes, I was at Marluxia's door.

I burst in and looked around the room, searching for my red-headed friend. He was on the floor, lying still. He looked terrible with scratches and bruises all over. Marluxia, however, was sitting calmly behind his desk, smiling.

Suppressing my anger, I ran towards Axel, only to be caught by vines. I struggled against them, scratching myself with the numerous thorns in the process.

"Marluxia!" I screamed in rage. "Let me go! What are you doing?!"

"I am just conducting a little...experiment, if you will." The pink-haired man responded, still calm. "I wish to see to what lengths you will go in order to help a friend."

I strained against the thorny vines. "Superior will hear about this!"

"Oh, he already knows. He approves, as long as I don't kill _you_."

"Liar!" I cried.

"Roxas...why don't we add a time limit to this, shall we?" Marluxia asked. "I've already had Larxene beat him, now it's my turn." Several vines, like the ones restraining me, wrapped around Axel and began to constrict him.

"Axel!" I yelled. Finally, I summoned my Keyblades and sliced through the vines that kept me from rescuing my friend. Marluxia seemed surprised, but did nothing except tighten the vines around Axel, causing the thorns to impale his skin. Roaring savagely, I slashed through the vines that were harming my beloved. Knowing that we were far from the safe zone, I quickly created a portal and got us away from there.

We appeared in my room, though I knew we would easily be found. I dragged my red-haired friend over to my bed and lay him down. Once I was certain that he wasn't going to fall off or anything, I rummaged around the room, searching for a few potions or elixirs or _something_ I could use to help Axel... Finally! I grabbed the potions I had found and jogged back over to the pyromaniac who was...unnaturally still... Quelling my panic, I opened Axel's mouth and poured the potion down his throat. He spluttered for a second before swallowing some. As soon as he was breathing regularly, I poured the second one in. That one, he swallowed easily.

Axel opened his eyes slowly. "Hey Rox...didn't think you were coming for me...thought you'd give up..."

My face lit up, but my eyes grew sad. "I'll never give up when saving you...I'll _never_ stop trying to get you back, no matter what." I stated strongly.

"Promise?"

"Yes, Axel, I pro-"

* * *

I groaned and sat up. Where was I? Why did my head hurt? Wait... I looked around. Why am I in a...cage? The last thing I remember...I was following a deep voice calling my name...then... nothing. Standing up, I shook the bars of my cage furiously.

"Hey! Is anyone here? What's going on? Where am I? Why am I here? Who are you?" I yelled, hoping for an answer.

"Ah, Roxas, I see that you are awake..." It was the same deep voice as from earlier, but where was it coming from...?

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I called angrily.

"I am known as DiZ. You are here so that I may have an easier time bending your memories. You are in the basement of the mansion in Twilight Town. You will be my prisoner until Namine is finished with Sora's memories so that you may reunite with him and shall awaken once more. And yes, there is someone here. Me." The voice or rather, DiZ answered. "I believe that I answered all of your previous questions."

Sora? Why did that name sound familiar? And...Namine? That sounded familiar as well... What in the worlds was going on with me? I growled quietly. "Why did you make me forget Axel?"

"Well, we couldn't have you trusting him or trying to run back to him... And we couldn't let him have you, so we basically broke his heart for you. That is, if he had one." DiZ said. "We needed to...remove him from the picture, in a sense."

Taking a deep breath, I reigned in my quickly swelling anger. Okay, I'd have to go about this logically. I have to figure out a few things before coming up with an escape plan. "So, am I allowed to ask questions?" I asked, sneaking a bit of bitterness into my tone.

There was a brief moment of silence as the man thought. "I suppose. You have...five questions."

Alright...all the more challenging. "First, how much time do I have before Namine finishes Sora's memories?"

"Hm...About three more days, if not less." DiZ responded. "Four more questions."

I hit my fist against the bars of my cage experimentally. "Hey, these bars are pretty hard...what are they made out of?"

"Steel. Totally fireproof solid steel." There was amusement in the man's voice. "Three more questions."

I quieted my voice a little. "So, um...what exactly will happen to me when Namine...finishes Sora's memories?"

"You will disappear and cease to exist." The man replied shortly. "Two more questions."

I gulped. "Um...well...would I...would I be allowed to meet with Namine? To....to talk...so that I don't get bored?"

"No, you may not. One more question." I heard a smile in DiZ's voice.

Thinking carefully, I chose the only question that really mattered to me at the moment. "Can I...may I at least say goodbye to Axel...properly...before I...disappear?"

There was a long pause as he thought over my question. "...Axel does not wish to speak to you. He left, or have you forgotten so quickly?"

"Please!" I cried. "I must explain to him! I must...I have to tell him that..." My voice trailed off.

"That you love him?" DiZ's voice was sarcastic. "You are nothing but a shell. A being without a heart. Half of a person. You are not supposed to exist." He laughed once. "You cannot feel emotions such as love."

I bowed my head. "Very well. I shall await my fate, but I shall not do so in silence." I paused. "So how long did you say I had left?"

"Three days."

* * *

**Axel P.O.V. **

I made my way through the forest that led to the supposedly abandoned mansion.

Stupid Zexion...

* * *

**Roxas P.O.V. **

"How long do I have to stay in this cage?"

"Until Namine is finished."

* * *

**Axel P.O.V. **

My hand throbbed painfully.

Stupid wall...

* * *

**Roxas P.O.V. **

"What if I escape?"

"You will be captured once more."

* * *

**Axel P.O.V.**

Fire danced around the fingers that were not broken.

Stupid Marluxia...

* * *

**Roxas P.O.V.**

"What if Axel comes?"

"He will not come."

* * *

**Axel P.O.V. **

My emerald eyes sparkled with anger and revenge as the mansion came into view.

Stupid Roxas...

* * *

**Roxas P.O.V. **

"But what if he does?"

"He will be eliminated."

* * *

**Axel P.O.V. **

I stood before the mansion doors.

Time for payback...

* * *

**Roxas P.O.V.**

Sighing, I decided that the questions were going nowhere. Instead, I lied back down on the floor of the cage. Wiped of my memories, separated from my lover, treated like an animal, and soon to be non-existent. I haven't had a good last three days, have I? Wait...how long _have_ I been here? It was impossible to tell in this place... Well...it didn't matter now. I was stuck here anyways. Axel wasn't coming for me...and I couldn't escape... I guess I'll just go to sleep, and try to live through my newest dream/memory...

* * *

I was surrounded by Darkness. No...It was Light...No... Where was I? It seemed as if I was suspended between Darkness and Light somewhere... But wait...was that...? I turned to see Axel, my beloved, standing not ten feet away from me. He looked sad...though I saw no reason for him to be...

"Axel..." I whispered his name and he looked up. Axel's lips moved, but no sound came out. He seemed to be trying to tell me something...

I stepped towards him, a feeling of longing stronger than any other I've ever had before pulling me towards my red-haired friend. "Axel..." I spoke his name once more.

When I reached him, he held out his arms, a look of anguish and pain on his face...I wrapped my arms around him.

"Axel, my love, what is wrong? What is hurting you?" I asked.

The front of my shirt grew wet. I looked down to see it soaked through with blood. It took me a second to realize that it was not my blood. It was Axel's.

I cried out, looking at Axel pleadingly. "No...Axel...please... no..."

He smiled sadly. "Goodbye...Roxas...I love you..." Then, he closed his eyes with a sigh and fell backwards into Darkness...

* * *

"Roxas...Roxas, get up!" I heard a beautiful voice hiss. "Come on, lazy butt! Or I'll have to carry you!"

I groaned and opened my eyes, only to find myself staring straight into the emerald ones that had closed forever in my dream only moments before... That was the first dream that had not been a memory... There had been no promises... But it had been different...

"Helooo? Is anyone home?" That's when I realized just who was speaking to me.

"Axel!" I exclaimed.

"Shh! I'm here to bust you out! Now come on!" The pyro whispered, unlocking my cage. "Don't ask." He winked.

I followed him in a daze. Was I in Heaven? Was that why this angel was leading me through the gates? Or was I being escorted to Hell?

I decided that it was Heaven as Axel scooped me up into his arms and began kissing me anywhere and everywhere he could. It was in the process of this that I began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Roxas, what's the matter?" Axel cried, alarmed.

I shook my head. "I...I can't...believe...that this is actually...happening...I'm so...relieved!"

He started laughing quietly. "I'm glad to have back... I am never letting you go again... No matter what."

I paused in my sobs of relief and glared up at the pyro. "But...you _did_ let go of me. You tossed me aside like a disposable rag doll!" I pushed him away. "You say that you'll never let me go, that you _love_ me!" Fresh tears sprang to my eyes as I laughed once, sarcastically. "How can I know that you're not lying? How can I trust that you won't just do it again?"

Pain filled those beautiful green eyes and I almost regretted my harsh words. But I _had_ to know...I had to know why he'd done it...why he'd...why...

Axel looked away. "Roxas...I think it's about time I explained. But...not here..." He opened a portal of Darkness. "Come on..."

I followed reluctantly. In less than a minute, the both of us were consumed in Darkness, not knowing the hardships that lied in our future...waiting to pounce...

* * *

I'm sorry. Again. And Again... It's a bit rushed at the end...but this whole chapter took at least a month to write. I've gotten myself into this story again, so it shouldn't take forever to update this time. And none of you will see the end coming... Any guesses? Reviews make my world go round!

Kitsune Curoryu


	5. Destiny

Ah, here it is! The final chapter of my little baby! I feel so empty now that it's finished...But, I have loads of other stories to work on, so I can't mourn long. Busy busy busy! Okay, this one is...I'm sad to say, a little rushed at the end. I was trying to finish and made things move too quickly. That, and it was late...

Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, OOCness

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Axel would not be dead!

Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Destiny**

The first thing I noticed was the salt smell in the air. Axel had taken me to a beach...or an island... The red-head walked to the center of a small island in the middle of the water and leaned on a tree that sprouted sideways out over the water. I followed slowly and sat on the tree beside him.

"Explain." My voice sounded cold and distant, yet full of pain and betrayal.

Axel sighed deeply. "After you left...I was ordered to find you and bring you back. If you resisted you were of no use to the Organization and were therefore to be executed. By me." He paused, clenching his left fist. "Zexion had found out about our relationship, as many had by then. No one told Superior, which is the only reason that I am still alive. Zexion, though, threatened to tell Superior of our relationship if I got back together with you when you came back."

"That's why you left me." I commented. "That's why you broke my heart! Just because some homophobic guy threatened to tell on us? Oh, real brave. _Real_ manly, Axel." The bitterness seeped into my tone of its own accord. "After all those promises I made—"

"And all of the ones you broke." The pyro cut in.

"I had no choice!" I cried, exasperated. "My memories of you were blocked from my reach! I could do nothing! I _had_ no choice!"

Axel grew solemn. "So you see where I'm coming from, then. _I_ had no choice. He threatened to _kill_ you, Roxas!" Tears filled his eyes. "I had no choice!"

I flinched and looked away. "Axel...I'm...I'm sorry...so very sorry... I... I didn't....I _don't_ know...what to think..."

Axel was in front of me then, on his knees. "Don't think, just do." He said gently.

I did as he commanded and followed what my instincts and my heart told me to do. I jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. Our lips and tongues danced in a tango of love and desperation and apology. No words were spoken for a few minutes as we attempted to make up for two years of separation and two days of bitterness and hatred.

"I may be sick."

Axel and I jumped apart as if electrically shocked. I was panting, blushing in embarrassment while my partner breathed evenly and glared at a short boy that had dark blue hair covering his right eye. The boy wore a black cloak that I remembered marked him as a member of Organization XIII. A look of open disgust was plastered on his face.

"Zexion..." Axel growled. "You had better leave us be...or so help me, I will erase you from this existence..."

"You don't have the guts. If you eliminate me, you will officially be branded as a traitor and a threat. You _know_ what happens to traitors." The boy, Zexion I assumed, glanced at me pointedly. "Considering it was your duty to destroy the one that you were making out with only moments ago."

"Okay, now that the smart-ass has had hi say," I whispered. "Can I beat him up?"

"No," Axel replied. "This is _my_ fight."

I growled. "Axel, this is _our_ fight. Let me help!"

My love did not respond, instead choosing to lunge for the Cloaked Schemer with a savage roar. I drew my Keyblades to go help him, only to stop with a small gasp. Everything...was gone... It was all black...

"Axel!" I yelled into the Darkness. My voice echoed. "Axel, where are you?"

"Close your eyes!" I heard Axel yell. "It's not real!"

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before slowly opening them again. We were once more on the island. Axel stood behind Zexion, panting and clutching a large wound in his stomach. Zexion, on the other hand, stood not far in front of me, panting and drenched in sweat, his eyes glazed over with fatigue.

"Kill him!" The red-head gasped. "Now, while he's defenseless!"

Zexion looked up at me, fear in his eyes. "No, Roxas...don't, please. Don't listen to him. We can work this out."

"Too late." I spat. I leapt forward with a yell and stabbed Zexion with Oblivion.

* * *

**Axel's P.O.V.**

I cried out and winced in pain as the Keyblade impaled my chest. Stupid Zexion...he will pay severely... How _dare_ he make my love do- A stab of pain shot through me.

Roxas' eyes widened and he withdrew Oblivion, dropping his weapons. My love embraced me as I fell to the sand. He paled visibly as his shirt soaked with my blood, and I wondered if something other than my wound caused the horror in those beautiful blue eyes.

Roxas cried out, those deep blue orbs of his looking at me in a way that made me wish I could stop this blasted blood from pouring out of my body. "No...Axel...please...no..." Oh, how I longed for that lovely voice to be anything but sad...I wish I could somehow defy death and continue living...but I knew it was inevitable...I might as well try to make the best of it then...

I smiled, and by the look on Roxas' face I could tell it didn't look pretty. Oh well... "Roxas...I still...love you...I always...have..."

"I'll always love you, Axel, I pro-" I put a finger to the blonde's lips, silencing his vow.

"No more promises." I kissed him passionately, deeply, desperately, knowing that my last breath would belong to my one and only love. Smiling, I sighed and let myself fade into nothingness...

* * *

Kitsune Curoryu


	6. Epilogue

Surprise! Yeah, I know I said it would only be five chapters. It is. I just didn't say anything about the Epilogue. AND, I was thinking about possibly writing a sequel to make up for the emptiness... Suggestions for themes, plot ideas, pairing requests? I have a name, I just need a plot. Anywho, if you have anything to contribute, please do!

Warnings: OOCness, heavy themes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the characters associated with it.

Yes, Axel is dead. Here is the Epilogue. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Epilogue

So that was it. My one and only love was dead. He was gone, never to come back.

Why?

Because I was too trusting...too blind...I could not see that my enemy was my love or my love was my enemy...I killed my own love...just because...because I was stupid enough to be fooled by a simple illusion...

So here I was, about to be executed in full view of Organization XIII for treason...I don't care... Nothing mattered anymore...now that he was gone...

But there was hope...the slightest glimmer of hope...

* * *

"I'm leaving and you can't stop me, Axel." I said coldly. "Don't even try. It'll just hurt the both of us."

"Then let's meet again...in the next life."

I nodded and quickly left the room, before my mouth could betray my true wishes, my true feelings. I sagged against the closed door, silent tears making their way down my cheeks...

* * *

I'll...I'll meet Axel in the next life...We can be together again...We can be together forever...

"Any last requests, Roxas?"

I looked up into the eyes of Xemnas. "Stab me through the chest so that my heart will be broken."

* * *

"Silly," I heard Axel say quietly. "Just because _you_ have a next life..."

The ground flew beneath my feet as I ran away from there. Before long, the next thing I knew, I was walking down a road in The World That Never Was, my Organization XIII cloak billowing behind me...

* * *

Kitsune Curoryu


End file.
